onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Rebecca
| affiliation = Corrida Colosseum | occupation = Gladiator | epithet = | jva = }} Rebecca is a gladiator at the Corrida Colosseum competing for the Mera Mera no Mi. Appearance She is slender, well endowed woman slightly taller than Luffy with long braided pink hair. She wears a revealing yellow scale armor bikini, with a turquoise paludamentum, as well as a ridge helmet, and a pair of greaves and gloves. She carries a large sword and shield. She discards the shield before entering the Block D battle royale. Underneath her helmet, her braid splits off into two strands starting at her temples. Gallery Personality Rebecca is a calm and prideful warrior who harbors a deep resentment towards Donquixote Doflamingo and wishes to obtain the Mera Mera no Mi to hunt him down and kill him. Furthermore, even though she pretends to shrug off others mocking her about Spartan, she is actually really bothered by it to the point of biting her tongue. She appears to have some knowledge of the Colosseum's history and was kind enough to enlighten Lucy upon noticing his interest in the giant statue of Kyros. She is very respectful of others as she tried to get Ricky to heal up after his fight, thanked Luffy for taking down Spartan, and later paid for the food he takes. Although a brave warrior, she can be extremely emotional at times as shown when she did shed some tears as she saw Thunder Soldier. She also expressed other forms of weakness such as the biting of her tongue when she was mocked by other gladiators. She dislikes expressing weakness to others as she claims she doesn't get hungry while remembering the time she told her mom she was during her childhood. In order to achieve her goal of protecting those dear to her, she was willing to resort to underhanded tactics, such as the attempted assassination of Luffy, although ultimately failing as a result of a lack in killing intent or immoral nature. Relationships Family Rebecca had a loving relationship with her mother, Scarlett. They lived happily together before the usurpation of the Riku kingdom by Donquixote Doflamingo. After she died trying to get food for her daughter, Rebecca grieved over her death. She is also the granddaughter of the previous king of the Riku kingdom, who apparently tried to pillage his own people, causing her to be despised by everyone for her lineage. Friends Thunder Soldier Ever since her mother Scarlett died when she was a child, Thunder Soldier watched over and protected her as his own. Although Rebecca initially said she hated Thunder Soldier for failing to protect her mother, she eventually came to love him since he raised her for the past 10 years and also taught her how to fight. She wanted to win the Mera Mera no Mi not only to defeat Doflamingo but also fulfill her wish of living together with Thunder Soldier. The soldier gave her some words of confidence to help her try and get through the tournament. Monkey D. Luffy Due to him defeating Spartan, Rebecca seems to have gained a little respect for Luffy and gladly shared the story of Kyros with him when he took an interest in his statue. She was also happy to hear that he was in Block C, saying that it would be nice if they both survived the first round of the tournament, meaning she sees him as a worthy opponent. She was also impressed when she saw him tame Fighting Bull and found him humorous for doing so. She was briefly worried when she thought Luffy was down and was quickly amazed when he knocked out Hajrudin with a single punch. Despite her respect for Luffy, she reluctantly attempted to kill him after he won his group's battle royale to better her chances of getting the Mera Mera no Mi. After her attempt failed, she is thankful to him for not retaliating. She tearfully opens up to him and explains her reasons for wanting the Devil Fruit. Luffy considers her a nice person and was very angry at the audience for booing and jeering at her. Enemies Spartan Some of the combatants from Corrida Colosseum mentioned that Rebecca had been bullied by Spartan in the past for a long time. She showed that she was still bothered by it when she bit her tongue and thanked Luffy for bringing him down. Donquixote Doflamingo Rebecca hates Doflamingo deeply because of his evil rule. She stood up to him and he condemned her to eternal life in the Colosseum as a "convict gladiator". She wants to win the Mera Mera no Mi in order to be able to protect herself from him. Dressrosa Citizens Due to being the granddaughter of the previous king of Dressrosa, Rebecca is despised by nearly every citizen of the country. The extent of this hate is displayed during a bombardment of horrific insults from the audience during the tournament at the Corrida Colosseum. To this end, the people of Dressrosa firmly believe that the "dirty blood" that flows through Rebecca's veins is more than enough cause to warrant her death. Ironically enough due to the fact that she is battling for the Mera Mera no Mi, this opinion the citizens share is strikingly similar to the contempt the world had for Ace due to the latter being the son of the Pirate King. Abilities and Powers As she wants to eat the Mera Mera no Mi, it indicates that she is not a Devil Fruit user. However, according to some of the other fighters, she is known as the "Undefeated Woman", implying that she has never lost a fight yet, but at the same time, it is suggested that she was bullied by Spartan. Furthermore, she has been trained to fight by Thunder Soldier who was able to defend her from many attackers. Another possible testament of her power is that while the other gladiator convicts were badly injured to the point of missing arms and legs, Rebecca doesn't have a scratch on her. She seems to be almost unbeatable in speed, as the gladiators were shocked when Luffy escaped from her slash. Weapons Rebecca wields a long medieval style sword, which from the ground up almost reaches her shoulders. She also has a rounded shield, which she carries on her left arm. As a gladiator of Corrida Colosseum, she has received training in wielding both sword and shield during combat. History Past In the past, her grandfather was the leader of the Riku Royal Family and the king of Dressrosa. Rebecca once lived a happy life with her mother, Scarlett. They lived in a small cottage just outside of town and used to pick flowers together and then sell them in town. During the Donquixote Pirates' takeover of Dressrosa, they watched as part of the city burned. Rebecca and her mother were later attacked by a group of armed men led by Diamante. They managed to escape thanks to the help of Thunder Soldier. After two days on the run, Rebecca grew hungry and asked her mother for food. Rebecca's mother went to a town to get food for her daughter but was killed by the Donquixote Pirates. Thunder Soldier brought back her mother's body and the food she wanted to give to Rebecca. After informing her that Doflamingo ascended the throne and was hunting down people affiliated with the previous king, Thunder Soldier swore to protect her and stay by her side. At first, Rebecca asserted that she hated Thunder Soldier for not protecting her mother but eventually warmed up to him. Thunder Soldier then became her guardian, protecting her and working various jobs to support her. One day, a group of slavers broke into Rebecca's house, but Thunder Soldier was able to fend them off. However, in doing so, he entered a human's house, breaking one of Doflamingo's laws and becoming a fugitive. After running away with Rebecca, he trained her on how to fight so she could protect herself. Unbeknownst to her, she once met Ricky as well. Dressrosa Arc Rebecca entered the tournament at Corrida Colosseum with eyes set on the Mera Mera no Mi, and was placed in Block D. While in the waiting area, she witnessed Luffy, under the alias of Lucy, defeat Spartan, who she then met with to express her gratitude. Upon noticing his admiration for the statue of Kyros, she told him about his legendary status. After telling Luffy about the statue, two other fighters began teasing her about how she must be happy that Spartan was eliminated. When Luffy asked what they meant, Rebecca told him not to mind them, though she was noticeably bothered by what they said. After this, she declared that she would win the Mera Mera no Mi and defeat Donquixote Doflamingo. She then asked Luffy what block he was assigned to and was happy to learn that they were assigned to different blocks. As she walked off, she told Luffy that it would be nice if they both survived the first round. Before Block C started, she was seen looking outside the Colosseum through a window. She then saw the Thunder Soldier running by with Franky and was shocked to see him. She called out to him and tearfully expressed her determination to win the tournament as well as her wish to live together with him after she wins. The soldier, unable to cry but wanting to, answered that crying warriors can't win tournaments. As he leaves, Rebecca collapses in tears. Inside the colosseum, Rebecca spoke to an injured Ricky, who refused treatment despite her insistence. She later went to the observation deck to watch the Block C battle royale. After Lucy gained popularity by taming the Fighting Bull, Rebecca commented that Lucy is an interesting person. She was amazed when she saw Lucy defeat Hajrudin with a punch. She was also taken aback at how Lucy and Chinjao defeated the remaining fighters with ease, before proceeding to clash with their own Haki-imbued fists. After Luffy won Block C, Rebecca saved him as he was running from Cavendish and Chinjao. Rebecca bought him some food and sat with to him in the Gladiator's quarters. Some gladiators behind prison bars restrained Luffy and after some hesitation, she attempted to kill him with her sword. Luffy dodged the attack, however, and pinned her down. Rebecca questions him, asking why he doesn't retaliate. Luffy replied that he won't do anything to someone who bought him food. Rebecca then proceeds to tell him about the convict gladiators and how they were imprisoned in the colosseum for opposing Doflamingo. She says that she wants to win the Mera Mera no Mi in order to be able to kill Doflamingo as well as protect herself, and no longer have to rely on the Thunder Soldier, who was currently planning an attack against Doflamingo. Rebecca then explained to Luffy about how the toys are no different from humans, and how they are capable of all the things humans are capable of. She also explained how her mother died ten years ago, and how the Thunder Soldier took over as her guardian after her mother's death, which is why he is so important to her. The conversation was interrupted by Gatz, who announced that the ring had been repaired and Block D was about to commence. Rebecca proceeded to walk towards the arena and dropped her shield before entering. As she entered the arena, she silently prayed for Thunder Soldier's safety, and promised she will not lose. Once Rebecca entered the arena, Gatz announced her appearance and the crowd booed and jeered at her, showing their hatred of her ties to the previous Dressrosa regime. The spectators continues with their booing and jeering until Cavendish appears in the arena on his horse and gives a speech to the audience, saying how shameful they are for wanting someone dead while not willing to risk their own lives. Once all the jeering stops, Rebecca thanks Cavendish for standing up for her. Cavendish sympathizes with Rebecca but reminds her that they are enemies. Once Block D commences, Rebecca begins to fight. Major Battles * Rebecca vs. Monkey D. Luffy References Site Navigation de:Rebecca es:Rebecca it:Rebecca fr:Rebecca Category:Humans Category:Female Category:Corrida Colosseum Gladiators Category:Swordsmen Category:Dressrosa Characters